


What’s more relaxing than a good fuck?

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jeno helps Jisung relax after a long day of schedules
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	What’s more relaxing than a good fuck?

Jisung sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, the hot water from the shower feeling amazing on his aching muscles. He’d just come from a long day of schedules and was enjoying his chance to relax. Jisung was so distracted trying to unwind from the day that he didn’t hear someone slip into the bathroom, only realizing he wasn’t alone when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and kiss him on the cheek. Spinning around, Jisung was greeted by Jeno’s handsome face. 

“Oh.” Jisung said, turning back towards the shower, “It’s just you.”

“How was your day?” Jeno asked, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist again once more and pulling the younger against his firm chest.

“It was fine, just long. One of those days where you just can’t wait to go home and relax.” Jisung answered, leaning his head back to rest on Jeno’s shoulder and letting out another sigh. 

Jeno rubbed his hand over Jisung’s stomach, the younger letting out a small moan in appreciation. Jeno leaned in and whispered huskily into Jisung’s ear. “I’ll help you relax.”

Moving his hand lower, Jeno wrapped it around Jisung’s half hard cock, stroking it slowly. Jisung whined quietly at the stimulation, leaning further into Jeno’s muscular body as the older boy started truly jerking him off.

Jeno moved his free hand up Jisung’s chest, pinching the younger boy’s nipples as he sped up his movements along the boy’s erection. Jisung was moaning loudly, he’d been so wound up from his long day that Jeno’s hand on his dick felt like heaven. Jisung began bucking his hips into Jeno’s fist, chasing the delicious friction.

Jisung soon felt something poking him in the back, knowing it was Jeno’s erection and letting out a small whimper as he felt the thick cock. Jisung began thrusting even faster into the older boy’s fist, Jeno continuing to move his hand in time with the other’s hips. Jisung knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and Jeno knew it too.

To Jisung’s dismay, Jeno removed his hand from the boy’s twitching erection. Jisung lifted his head to look at Jeno, giving the older boy his best puppy dog eyes but Jeno was unphased, pressing Jisung against the wall and giving the younger a quick kiss before dropping to his knees.

Jisung whimpered as Jeno squeezed his round ass cheeks, only for it to turn into a loud moan when Jeno gave one a hard slap. Jeno had always loved Jisung’s ass, adamantly believing it was one of the best asses to ever exist.

Jeno spread the bouncy cheeks, hissing as Jsung’s pink hole winked at him. Unable to resist, Jeno dove forward and licked a fat stripe over the twitching entrance, Jisung letting out a guttural moan at the stimulation. Jeno growled at the sound, Jisung’s noises urging him on as he slowly licked his way into Jisung’s hole.

Jisung whined desperately as Jeno ate him out, grabbing onto Jeno’s head and thrusting his hips back to get the older boy’s tongue even deeper inside of him. Jeno smirked at how needy Jisung was, deciding to toy with the boy for a little longer.

Pulling back from Jisung’s spit covered hole, Jeno gently prodded the quivering entrance with his fingers. Jisung whined desperately, thrusting backwards in hope of getting Jeno’s fingers inside of him.

“Stay still.” Jeno ordered, Jisung gulping and nodding. “Good boy.”

Jeno slowly pressed a finger into Jisung, a reward for the younger’s obedience. Jisung let out a loud whine at the stretch, body trembling as he fought the urge to slam his hips backwards and bury the thick digit inside of him. Jeno kissed one of Jisung’s ass cheeks as he pushed his finger the rest of the way in, watching as Jisung squirmed with desire.

“Jeno please.” Jisung begged, turning back to stare down at the older boy and as much as Jeno was enjoying teasing Jisung, he didn’t want to tease him too much.

Pulling out slowly, Jeno angled his finger and thrust it back in, stabbing right into Jisung’s prostate. A loud whine fell from the younger’s lips as Jeno began thrusting his fingers into Jisung, hitting the boy’s sweet spot each time. 

After a few minutes Jeno added a second finger, scissoring them inside of Jisung and making the boy whine even louder. Leaning forward, Jeno slipped his tongue into the stretched hole alongside his fingers, exploring the clenching hole as he fingered it open.

Jeno didn’t wait long to add yet another finger, skillfully fucking all three into Jisung as he continued eating the boy out. Jisung was vibrating with pleasure, Jeno knowing the boy’s body far too well and using his knowledge to wreck Jisung. 

A string of broken moans fell from Jisung’s lips, he didn’t know how much longer he could take Jeno’s teasing without cumming. Jeno sensed the younger’s need, deciding to let Jisung have his fun. 

“You can jerk off if you want,” Jeno said, pulling back from Jisung’s hole to stare up at the flushed boy.

Jisung gave a shaky nod and immediately wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it furiously. Jeno smiled at how desperate Jisung was and pressed his fingers hard into the younger’s prostate, making Jisung’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Fuck!” Jisung cried, throwing his head back. Jisung’s body shook with the force of his orgasm, legs trembling as he painted the wall in front of him with his cum. Jeno fingered Jisung through his orgasm, making the boy cum even harder and Jisung didn’t know if he’d cum so hard in his life, collapsing against the wall once he was finished.

Jeno carefully pulled his fingers from the trembling boy, taking a moment to watch the stretched hole clench desperately on the air before getting to his feet. Jeno gathered Jisung into his arms and turned off the shower, carrying the boy into the hall.

“Let’s go to my room.” Jeno whispered in Jisung’s ear, the younger giving a nod and resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder as he caught his breath from his mind blowing orgasm. 

Jeno placed Jisung on his bed and was about to leave when Jisung dragged him onto the mattress next to him, reaching down to grab Jeno’s still hard cock. “I thought you wanted to relax?”

“What’s more relaxing than a good fuck?” Jisung answered, giving Jeno a smirk before straddling the older boy and leaning in to kiss him. 

Jeno groaned and deepened the kiss, moving Jisung slightly so his dick rested between the younger’s round ass cheeks. Jisung whined into the kiss, feeling Jeno’s erection twitching against his hole. Jeno reached around Jisung and grabbed the boy’s ass, squeezing the round globes as he fucked up between the juicy cheeks.

Tired of all the teasing, Jisung broke the kiss before reaching back and grabbing Jeno’s dick, holding it still as he lifted himself up and lined the tip up with his prepped hole. Jeno held onto Jisung’s hips, watching as the boy slowly sank onto the thick cock.

“Fuck.” Jisung moaned once he was fully seated in Jeno’s lap, the older boy’s dick filling him so nicely. Jeno grit his teeth as Jisung started bouncing, knowing he wouldn’t last long with how the younger boy’s ass was massaging his aching length. 

Jisung grabbed onto Jeno’s chest, holding onto the older boy’s muscular pecs for leverage as he began bouncing faster in the older boy’s lap. Jisung angled his hips and Jeno’s dick hit his prostate, the boy throwing his head back as pleasure tore through his body. Jisung was hard again in no time, his erection leaking precum onto Jeno’s abs. 

Feeling Jisung tighten around him, Jeno gave a hard thrust up into the hole. Jisung whined and clenched around the thick cock spreading him open, making Jeno growl. Grabbing onto Jisung’s hips, Jeno began hammering up into the boy, hips slapping loudly against Jisung’s ass. 

Whines fell from Jisung’s lips but Jeno barely noticed, too focused on chasing his own pleasure.   
The closer Jeno’s orgasm got the harder he fucked into Jisung, his thrusts getting more aggressive with each minute. Jisung knew Jeno was close and reached down to wrap a hand around his own leaking cock, pumping it in time with Jeno’s brutal thrusts.

With a growl Jeno came, pushing deep into Jisung and emptying his balls into the quivering hole. Jisung let out his loudest whine yet as he felt the hot cum painting his insides, his own load spurting over Jeno’s stomach a moment later.

Jisung collapsed onto Jeno once he finished cumming, not caring that he was laying in a puddle of his own cum. Jeno’s cock slipped out of Jisung as it softened, the younger letting out a weak whine at the emptiness in his hole. Reaching over Jeno grabbed his blanket and pulled it over them before wrapping his arms around Jisung.

“Are you feeling more relaxed?” Jeno asked after a moment.

“Definitely.” Jisung replied, lifting his head to stare into Jeno’s eyes. “But I might wanna go again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I feel like I haven't written bottom Jisung in far too long and I missed it so here we are. I'd say I wanna write more of this but I said that last time I wrote bottom Jisung and that was a month ago so we'll see.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
